<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Feeling by Yuu_CHAnn3 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522073">That Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yuu_CHAnn3'>Yuu_CHAnn3 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Please Don't Hate Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yuu_CHAnn3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something hit Dorothy. Yet she is not injured, she's not feeling pain either. It felt like an ink spread into an empty paper, it has a hot feeling that left her stunned for a few moments, in a fight between the Captains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack the Ripper/Dorothy Unsworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched the Black Clover latest episode and encourage me to write this.(⁀ᗢ⁀)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorothy isn't sure what she felt at that time. When she saw the eyes of a certain man.</p>
<p>It was warm. </p>
<p>She knew that person isn't a Flame user, his Magic was unique, a Slashing type. Yet what was that. A question that keeps repeating on her mind.</p>
<p>But when she recall that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That moment she vanish an attack to save her fellow Captain. Yet what she didn't realized, the sudden encounter with the Captain of Praying Mantis, Jack the Reaper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're Mine" he storm forward, as he declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dorothy stunned. Her body couldn't move, her heart starts to beat faster. And then the warm feeling showed up. It hit directly into her heart, without no hesitation.</p>
<p>The next thing she knew a fire block, Jack's encounter.</p>
<p>It was Fuegoleon who blocked it.</p>
<p>Finally a fresh air filled her lungs. She must haven't notice that she had stop breathing at that time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was the air really this fresh? She felt more hype ever than before.</p>
<p>"Let's do our best Charlotte!" She beamed at Charlotte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point she didn't have the courage to look Jack. And took Yami into her glamour world instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that incident. She can't stop thinking about Jack</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what to put anymore soooo.......</p>
<p>Anyways ,Thank you for reading. (⁀ᗢ⁀)!♥♥!♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>